


Bedtime for Steven

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Boners, Breasts, Caught, Corset, Dream Sex, Erections, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Large Breasts, MILFs, Missionary Position, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Thong, Topless, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Steven dreams of MILFs.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Barbara Miller, Steven Universe/Priyanka Maheswaran, Steven Universe/Vidalia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Bedtime for Steven

**Author's Note:**

> orginally wriiten in 2017

Bedtime was Steven’s favorite time of day. He was under his covers, surrounded by varies stuffed animals. There came a knock on his door. “Sweetie, are you in here?”

“Yes mom.” The door creaked opened. Barb slipped through, only wearing a thin robe. She walked over to the bed and sat down. The mail lady reached out and touched his face.

“Then is my big boy ready for his special goodnight mommy kisses?” 

Steven nodded. Barb bent down and showered the young boy with kisses. With each kiss, she went lower on the boy. When she reached his neck she through off the bed sheet, revealing the boner that the boy was hiding. A coy smile spread on her lips.

“Well, well what do we have here?”

“It means you’re making me feel good mommy.”

Barb let go a throaty growl. “Then let mommy make you feel even better.” She pulled down his pajama bottoms. As Barb straddled the boy, she slipped off the robe. She grabbed his manhood and guided it into her wet sex. The mother began to rise up and down on Steven.

The two moans and grunts filled the room. Their bodies collided together, making a slapping noise. Steven watched Barb’s boobs bounce. There was a slight sag to her breasts but Steven liked that. Large, erect and brown nipples stood out on her pale breasts with her areola covering most of the breast. 

“Hmmm, faster mommy, please go faster.” Steven felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

“Yes baby, fill your mommy with your cum!” Steven felt himself climax into the older woman. Steven shouted, “I love you mommy!”

Steven awoke. He felt a wet, skinniness cling to his thighs. He pulled back his sheets and saw the wet spot on his pj bottoms. The boy groaned. Not again. That’s the third time this week. And why was it always about moms? Why couldn’t Steven be like other boys his age and dream about swimsuit models or Japanese cartoons? 

Steven remembered when it first started. He was at Onion’s house when he walked in on Vidalia changing, catching a peek at Vidalia’s pink nipples on her breasts. Steven was so embarrassed but Vidalia didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t even cover herself. Well, this was the women who gave Onion a video of him being born. But Steven couldn't get the image out of his head. Topless Vidalia started popping up into his dreams. And then the dreams starting to get weird.

Steven dreamt of sucking and groping her chest. And then Vidalia her reach down his pants and stroke his hard member until he cum. When he awoke the next day, there was a wet spot liked he wet himself, but it was sticky. Normally he would have asked his Dad, Gems were general clueless about his human bodily functions, but he didn’t want to mention the dream with Vidalia. So, Steven did some research online and learned about wet dreams and how they were perfectly natural.

But Steven felt weird dreaming those kinds of dreams about a friend’s mom. But not only did they continue, he dreamt of other moms as well. Connie’s mom was first. In the dream, Steven would be doing homework, when Mrs. Maheswaran would walk in. She would dress in a way she would never do in real live. Knee high boots with killer heels. Thong and corset. Everything was black. Her chest was bare. “Steven, we need to talk.”

“Yes mother?”

“Your grades have been slipping.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try harder.”

"Sorry young man, but you need to be punished. Please remove your pants.” 

Steven got up and pulled his pants down, exposing his lower half. His manhood was already half hard. Mrs. Maheswaran sat on Steven’s bed. Wordlessly, Steven walked over to the doctor and laid across her lap. Her hand came down hard and fast. Steven’s butt felt the sting, but there was some pleasure mixed in. With each slap, Steven felt his boner grow harder, poking the soft thigh of his girlfriend’s mother. “Hmm, someone’s excited.” Mrs. Maheswaran rubbed the boys butt. “Let’s see what you can do.”

The doctor shifted herself, laying on the bed. She pulled down her thong, revealing herself to Steven. The boy got on his knees and entered his girlfriend’s mother. Her legs wrapped around him, trapping the boy.

Back in the world of the awake, Steven throw his bottoms into the laundry. He pulled a new pair and drifted into an uneasy sleep. The next morning Steven resolved to talk to dad about the whole weird mom thing he had going on. Pearl emerged from the temple as was leaving. “Hey Pearl, going to talk to dad, have a nice day, bye!”

“He’s off in a hurry.” Pearl noticed Steven’s laundry bin. “Full again? But I just did…” Pearl pulled out his cum stained underwear. “WHY IS THIS MY LIFE NOW?”

Steven arrived at the car wash. Greg just relaxing in a lawn chair. “Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, Steven. Is everything alright?” 

“Kind of. You see I’m having these weird dreams…”

“Are they those dreams you told me about where you enter other people’s minds?”

Steven’s face contorted into a look of pure horror. “I hope not!”


End file.
